Organizacje felinologiczne
Felinologia to nauka o kotach, koncentrująca się na badaniu anatomii, genetyki, fizjologii i bioróżnorodności gatunków kotów dzikich i ras kotów domowych. Międzynarodowe organizacje felinologiczne * ACFA – American Cat Fanciers Association http://www.acfacats.com Działa od 1955 roku, głównie w USA. Uznaje 49 ras. * CFA - The Cat Fanciers’ Association http://www.cfa.org Najstarsza organizacja skupiająca hodowców kotów rasowych na świecie. Uznaje 41 ras. * FFE - Feline Federation Europe http://www.bavarian-cfa.de Działa od 1998 roku. Uznaje 52 rasy. W Polsce reprezentowana przez MTMK-ICF - Międzynarodowe Towarzystwo Miłośników Kotów - International Cat Fanciers skupiająca kilkudziesięciu hodowców. http://free.of.pl/i/icf * FIFé – Fédération Internationale Féline http://www.fifeweb.org Działa od 1949 roku, obecnie swoje przedstawicielstwa ma w 40 krajach. Największa i najpoważniejsza na świecie organizacja felinologiczna. Członkiem FIFe w Polsce jest Polska Federacja Felinologiczna Felis Polonia. * TICA - The International Cat Association http://www.tica.org Organizacja założona w 1979 roku przez kilku członków ACFA. Koty rejestruje się według układu genetycznego lecz na wystawach są one oceniane pod względem wyglądu. Uznaje 63 rasy (64 rasy z kotem domowym). * WCF - World Cat Federation http://www.wcf-online.de. Organizacja powstała w 1988 roku w Rio de Janeiro. Uznaje 63 rasy kotów. Zrzesza ponad 540 klubów na wszystkich kontynentach. Szczególnie popularna jest we Włoszech, Niemczech, Rosji, Ukrainie i Ameryce Łacińskiej. W Polsce organizacja zrzesza Polski Związek Felinologiczny http://www.koty-pzf.pl/ oraz roztacza patronat na trzema kolejnymi. Inne, lokalne organizacje felinologiczne * CAF – Cat Fanciers Federation http://www.cffinc.org Lokalna amerykańska organizacja. Uznaje 50 ras. * CCA/'AFC' - Canadian Cat Association / l'Association félin Canadienne http://www.cca-afc.com Kanadyjska organizacja felinologiczna działająca od 1960 roku. * GCCF - The Governing Council of the Cat Fancy http://www.gccfcats.org. Organizacja rządowa działająca w Anglii skupiająca wszystkie kluby felinologiczne działające w UK. Swoją działalność rozpoczeła w 1871 roku podczas pierwszej wystawy kotów w Crystal Palace w Londynie. * LOOF - Livre Officiel des Origines Félines http://www.loof.asso.fr Organizacja rządowa działająca we Francji. Zajmuje się rejestracją kotów i wydawaniem rodowodów. Wszystkie kocięta urodzone we Francji, bez względu na organizację, w danym roku muszą mieć imiona na tą samą literę – w 2007 roku była to litera C. * RVDE - Regionalverband Deutscher Edelkatzenzüchter http://www.rvde.de. Niemiecka organizacja felinologiczna. * WACC - World Association of Cat Clubs in Russia http://www.varieta.ru. Rosyjska organizacja skupiająca hodowców kotów rasowych. Polskie organizacje felinologiczne * FPL - Polska Federacja Felinologiczna Felis Polonia http://felispolonia.pl/. Federacja powstała w roku 2005 na skutek wykluczenia SHKRP z członkostwa w Fédération Internationale Féline(FIFe) i jest jedynym przedstawicielem tej organizacji na terenie Polski. * MTMK-ICF - Międzynarodowe Towarzystwo Miłośników Kotów - International Cat Fanciers http://www.mtmk-icf.pl. W Polsce reprezentuje organizację Feline Federation Europe. * PZF - Polski Związek Felinologiczny http://www.koty-pzf.pl. Od sierpnia 1996 roku jest członkiem World Cat Federation. * PFA - Polish Feline Association http://pfa.net.pl. Działa pod patronatem Fédération Internationale Féline oraz w Polsce w ramach Polskiej Federacji Felinologicznej Felis Polonia. * SHKRP - Stowarzyszenie Hodowców Kotów Rasowych w Polsce. Organizacja wykluczona z Fédération Internationale Féline, a samo Stowarzyszenie zostało wkrótce rozwiązane. * SKR - Stowarzyszenie Koty Rasowe http://www.skr.org.pl. Stowarzyszenie powstało w 2005. Od 3 sierpnia 2008 Stowarzyszenie Koty Rasowe stało się pełnoprawnym członkiem World Cat Federation. * SHK - Stowarzyszenie Hodowców Kotów http://www.shk.com.pl. Stowarzyszenie powstało w 2009.Skupia hodowców wszystkich ras kotów, World Cat Federation. Kluby hodowców * IBSCC - Międzynarodowy Klub Miłośników Kotów Brytyjskich Krótkowłosych http://ibscc.pl. Klub hodowców kotów brytyjskich. Należy do World Cat Federation. * SIBCC - SIB Cat Club/Klub Kota Syberyjskiego http://www.sibcatclub.pl. Klub hodowców kotów syberyjskich. Należy do Felis Polonia. * AGNAR AGNAR Klub Hodowców i Miłośników Kotów Norweskich Leśnych http://www.nfo.pl. Grupą hodowców kotów norweskich leśnych zrzeszonych w regionalnych oddziałach Felis Polonia. * NEVACLUB - Klub Miłośników Kotów Neva Masquarade http://www.nevaclub.pl. Działa w ramach Felis Polonia. * RAGi-DAGi - RAGi-DAGi Polish Ragdoll Club http://www.ragi-dagi.pl. Klub hodowców i miłośników kotów rasy Ragdoll. Jest zarejestrowany w Felis Polonia. Linki zewnętrzne * Cat Registries (A Broad Definition) Kategoria:Felinologia Kategoria:Organizacje według dziedzin